1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine misfire detection system and, more particularly, pertains to an engine misfire detection system and method for detecting a misfire condition and identifying misfiring engine cylinders over varying engine rates and under varying engine load conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an automobile engine misfires, it would be desirable to quickly and accurately identify the misfiring cylinder so that appropriate repairs may be made. In the past, various methods have been employed to accomplish this goal. The most common technique is to run the engine at a fairly low speed and successively disable the cylinders, one by one, and check for changes in motor sound and/or vibration, with disabling of the misfiring cylinder not causing any change, while the disabling of other cylinders producing further (intentional) misfiring and a change in engine sound or vibration. However, the foregoing method is time consuming; and, with intermittent misfiring conditions, it is difficult to identify the source of the problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an engine misfire detection system and method for successfully detecting and identifying misfiring engine cylinders under varying engine cycle rates and under varying engine load conditions in real time.